Željko "Žac" Lazić
In-game knowledge * Executed by Gabriel de Ortega during Emona court held on 19th of October, 2019., as a fulfillment of Blood hunt, called by Darius after events of Carrion Call, Pula. * Claims to be Embraced in 1991 during the civil war in Croatia * An ex-Anarch turned Camarilla. Dislikes every mention of that part of his past, and jumps to any attempt of associating him with the sect. * Led an action against Sabbat in Samobor, effectively reducing Sabbat's members in 2015. Became rather distant ever since, although still a volatile troublemaker. * Applied for membership to Camarilla near the end of September 2015. Became acknowledged in Camarilla by Prince Darius in front of witnesses on Hallow's Eve 2015. His Witness was Kolya. * Met his sire at the Elysium in September 2015, only to see him die a couple months later in a joint effort against the Sabbat encroachment. * Appeared on an Elysium in October 2015, with half of his face charred, after an investigation of a masquerade-breaching blogger gone awry. * Went to Belgrade on an official mission from former Sheriff Kolya, only to discover that one of his former Anarch companions, Baron Sale, has turned into an infernal abomination. * Once a staunch rebel and loudmouth, this kindred has become rather...distant. Instead of boggling others with "revolutionary" ideas and iconoclastic thoughts, he resorts to cynicism and assertiveness. * He has taken on a quite paranoid persona in the last year and a half, always carrying a weapon on him, dressing inconspicuously and often arriving at Elysium last, while leaving it first. * Became the Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb in February 2017. * Adamantly neutral about the Camarilla politics, and focused on dealing with the external threats of the sect. His carelesness regarding the internal ones cost him the life of a good friend, ex-Sheriff and late Primogen of Toreador, David Santaleza. * Ever since Santaleza's death, Žac has rarely been seen in company of any particular kindred. He keeps to himself and shares little to no information regarding his night-to-night unlife. * Coordinated a handful of series of attacks across Zagreb during the Croatian Conclave to fight off the enemies of the sect. * He's been absent for a while from the regular Elysia, allegedly tasked with duties that involved a wider scope of activity. Lately, he was said to be investigating a case of a missing Primogen in Camarilla Fiume. The Harpy Rumors Fresh Hearsay * He is getting really overworked as a sheriff. And he is getting obviusly stressed out. That is understandable, especially considering amount of monkey buisness that is going around. Let's just hope his enemies will be only outside of Camarilla... Old News * Interestingly enough, just before unfortunate demise of Primogen Santaleza , Žac and him exchanged some harsh words... I am not saying that Sheriff knew about the plot or anything like that... * One name passed through everyone's lips on the last Elysium... Žac. Truly, the star of the evening! But he seemed far too shy and uneasy due to all of the attention and talk he inspired everywhere he went, like a schoolgirl in bloom surrounded by teenage boys... I hope he's aware he'll have to get used to the spotlight if he ever gets the title he's nominated for! * There are many things this kindred knows. But how to say them? Definitely not! His passion will destroy him. * Some kindred have a knack for leaving at the right time, or at least not being at the wrong place at the wrong time. When Zagreb was burning Žac was in Ivanić. While Ivanić burned Žac was in Zagreb. Now, I heard that one clan thinks that Žac is a fire prevention charm and are ready to pay him to just stand around and stop the fires. Like a Smokey the Bear! * I know he bled for our Sheriff. And they even shared a Haven for a while. And now he has been demoted? Some would feel betrayed. Some would hold a grudge. If I was in his shoes... But I am not... * Interesting, in the heart of the battle and yet only damage he received was to his jacket. * He is a little rabble-rouser... Saying a word here and there... * This confident Kindred seems shaken after his last mission. Could it be that he is losing his hard-headed determination and courage, the trademarks of his clan, and could this affect his performance in future missions? Ups, I almost forgot, but what was it that shook him up so much? * After the fiasco with the Sabbat every Anarch was remembering the days when Barun Žac was running the show. They called those the good old days! They remember those days as Žac was leading them in the right way. They are silly! Could things really change that much in 2 weeks? And the leader they choose after him was accepted and groomed by wise Barun Žac. Did "gospodin Lazič" manipulated them? Or did he sow the seeds of Anarchs demise by accident? In any case, "gospodin Lazić" is one of the most successful Camarilla recruiters i have ever met! Well done "gospodine Lazić"! * Baron decided to change the Sect and join the Camarilla! It is obvius he got smarter! Or was it a chance encounter with his Sire that made the difference? Or is it a ruse? * Being a loudmouth, came under the magnifying glass of Prince Darius * His loud and brash, but charming, way of interaction attracted a number of female kindred, from all sorts of clans. "Buraz, nije vazno cija je butra ako daje, a ako daje, dodem po jos." * Also caught an eye of a gorgeous toreador singer whom he describes as "Gle, dobra butra je dobra butra, boli me s kim je prije bila." Mind you, there's only one female torador singer in Camarilla Agram. * It seems that Anarch Baron turns into little pussycat when miss Lestat is nearby. Does Camarilla has a new leash to keep Anarchs in line? * He was given quite a spanking on a recent Elysium by Prince Darius. What started off as a hand-wrestling joke ended up being a sight of Darius mopping the floor with the Baron. Does Žac hold a grudge? Well, he can't say it out loud, can he? * It didn't take long for Camarilla individuals to start picking on the Baron. Having no actual rights or influence in Camarilla, he cannot pull any leverage against those who mock him. * Maybe he should get a new nickname? "Grčka" comes to mind! I think there is not a single kindred that this anarch doesn't own a boon. * Recent falling out with Kifla, one could argue, combined with his newborn cynicism are good predictors of some new development within Anarchs. One wouldn't dare to guess what those will be, but i would keep my eye on their Ambassador! * Žac? Seems he just vanished! And some think that the question is where is he. They ask the wrong question, what they should be asking is: is he there voluntarily? View from Within: He wakes up in a dingy basement, hanging upside down as the rats chew on his face. The vermin go at it until he comes to his senses, right after he has finished ripping them apart to pieces for chewing on his rotting carcass. Once he has finished eating, he stands up and goes out into the night. It's funny, y'know. You never know what you truly have until you lose it. Back in the day we all were in that odd position of embracing ourselves as something greater than life, more powerful than anything else surrounding us. Sure, you had obligations to keeping yourself sated every now and then, but yeah, the beginning of it all usually ends up as a hedonistic attempt to come up for every passed opportunity you had back when you were still breathing. I mean, I get to see shit. And I get to see it a lot. The job's a lot to handle, but someone has to do it. And who else would be better than a turncoat shovelhead, who won't be missed if killed in action in any case. Let the fella' do the dirty work while the tophat and cape-wearing gentlemen discuss "plans" and the "future of us all". It's not like I mind, really. I'm out of this whole game of thrones they have running, yet most of them still turn to me for a piece of advice, or expect of me to stir up bullshit instead of them. Who would blame the Sheriff for usurping the peace, anyway, am I right? In any case, it makes unlife interesting, to see others bicker so much. At least it's been doing the trick lately, as there's nothing else to bother fighting for now, anyway. It used to be simple, back in the day. I used to run a gang of ragtags who defied the system but had no fucking clue how to actually change it for better. "Revolution", we roared, fighting the invisible enemy yet failing to discern who it really was. No, still don't got the answer, I doubt I ever will, but it used to be the running gag way then, when we thought ourselves to be bigger than life. Or unlife, whatever floats your boat. Those days are long gone. Went up in flames like the rest of the city. The cleansing purge took them away from me. A moment of weakness was all it took to cast the banner of freedom aside and join the "winning team". No thanks to my daddy, though. The guy's dead now, and dead for good. I can't say I miss him. He made me what I am, and if he were alive, I'd be hating him actively. This way, I can only nag that I don't have the opportunity anymore. There were a few I considered friends, and they had to go, as well. One of them by my own hand, one of them by handing down the opportunity, unknowingly. One of them got tricked into becoming what he was, the other spent almost his entire unlife tricking others into believing what he wasn't. I got cheated a lot, and I got tricked a plenty of times. Almost all of those tricksters are now either far away or long since gone, departed so to speak. I can't watch my own back more than I do, yet still I feel like there's this imaginary knife behind my back just waiting for the opportunity to stab itself into my back when I'm not looking behind. It's gonna stay like that for a while, as there's nothing to look forward to, anyway. At the end of the day... well, night, we all close our eyes and try to get a moment of rest. Some, say, go to a dingy basement, lock the doors tight, check for gaps behind the barriers, and hang ourselves upside down, waiting for the sun to go away. And curse silently for not remembering to buy something to ward off those god damn rats.